Dark Seduction
by Nicole Wagner
Summary: Remy is walking home from his date in Manhattan, when he is stopped by an enemy he wished to never see again. Can he fight off this enemy's charms, or will he give into them? Takes Place During X23 #17-18.


Dark Seduction

By Nicole Wagner: The Deadly Gambit

Rated: PG-13 for language, violence, and mild sexual situations

Summary: Remy is walking home from his date in Manhattan, when he is stopped by an enemy he wished to never see again. Can he fight off this enemies charms, or will he give into them? Takes place during X23 #17-18

Marvel Comics owns all the characters used in this story, I do not profit from it what so ever. This was made out of a love and caramel cappuccino. Lots of caramel cappuccino! So please, enjoy this work of fiction I produced!

* * *

Remy LeBeau was all smiles as he walked down the streets of Manhattan. His date with Cecelia went well enough, Laura seemed to be enjoying a "normal" night of being a babysitter, and everything appeared to just be in place for once in his life. Not a single page to go save the world, not a single call to go clean up someone's mess. Yep, life could not be any better!

"I never imagined I would find you here, of all places."

His smile slowly turned into a frown once he heard that voice behind him. All that happiness just deflated like a balloon, and his night just turned to crap. Remy did not even bother to turn around to see who was behind him. He already knew, and he really did not want to deal with this man. Not now.

"Why does dat surprise you, Daken?" Remy spoke in a low, aggravated tone of voice. Daken to him was like a bad penny, always turning up where he was unwanted. "T'ought you would still be in Madripoor lickin' your wounds an' wallowin' in your failure to take over de place."

"A man knows when to walk away from a lost cause." Daken licked his lips, moving uncomfortably close to Remy. He wanted to keep his target on edge, make him so uncomfortable, he would not even think of making the first strike. "Besides, such a little country grows boring after so long, especially when a handsome man like you is not around to keep me company."

The hair on Remy's stood up on end. He could feel Daken moving closer to him, close enough that his breath was upon his neck. He could also start to feel the effects of Daken's pheromone abilities, trying to lure him into a false sense of security. Not only was it trying to make him feel that, it felt like it was trying to seduce him as well. He had fought this off in Madripoor, and he was gonna fight it off again!

"I don' swing dat way, Daken." Remy spoke in a low tone of voice , once more. He could not hide the distain upon his face as Daken pressed his chest against his back, resting his upon his shoulder. The man was just adding to his discomfort. "I like my women."

"I am sure you do." Daken could only smirk, pulling away slightly only to guide Remy towards a secluded alleyway. Despite the fact no one was at the street at two in the morning, he was not one to take chances. And with Remy feeling confused at off balance from his actions and powers, it made it easier to lure him anywhere he desired. "But I am as equally sure that you have not forgotten me."

"Hard to forget a man who tried to kill me an' caused so much chaos." He allowed Daken to lead him away from the street towards the alleyway. If things got ugly, Remy did not want to risk causing massive damage to the surrounding area, or mass casualties. Daken was a psychopath in his book, and would hurt anyone or destroy anything if it got him to the bottom line. "Out o' all de people in New York City, why did you single me out, Daken?"

"Because, you are the only one who ever tried to resist my charms." Daken spoke in a matter of fact tone of voice before running his hands up and down Remy's arms. Both men were clad in rather expensive formal wear. Like Remy, Daken knew how to look good and where to go to do so. "It is not often I find a man who could resists me or fights me like you do. I wonder why you struggle so much, when we are so much alike."

"We ain' anything alike an' you know it!" Remy hissed. There was only so much he could take before pulling away from Daken to face him. He hated that smug look on the man's face, and how his pheromones made him feel. It was turning into an odd feeling of lust and anger. Of something primal. But he had to stay in control of himself! He couldn't be manipulated so easily! "Why don' you jus' crawl back under de rock you came from, before I gotta use my powers to blow your face off, again."

"I would much prefer if you were to blow something else for me." There was a slight purr coming from Daken as he pressed his chest up against Remy's. His eyes were seductive, showing a hint of danger and primal hunger to them as he looked at the Cajun. "We could make such a wonderful team, both on and off the battlefield. I can make you feel things, things you never thought possible."

"Only t'ing you make me feel, is disgust." Remy was shaking like a leaf. He was angered, knowing the things Daken had done while in Madripoor, knowing he virtually handed Laura over to Weapon X on a silver platter, and knowing what kind of man he was. Power hungry, egotistical selfish, destructive… the list goes on. A small gasp escaped his lips as Daken now had him up against a wall, his hand moving over the side of his face. "Get your fuckin' hand off me before you regret it."

"You keep fighting me with such harsh words, but your body yearns for me to have you." His hand continued to gently move over the side of the angry Cajun's face. He could smell the emotions coming off Remy. Anger, rage, and disgust were there, but he could also smell arousal, hunger, need, and lust coming from the other man.

Daken was a man who got whatever he desired, no matter what the cost. And right now, he wanted the one man who rejected and refused him. He wanted what he could not have. Smiling, Daken started to produce more pheromones, trying to win him over to his side. "You do not care if I am a man, or if I was a woman. You've been neglected sexually for so long. Let me help you, LeBeau. Let me show you how wonderful I can be."

The feelings were starting to get stronger and stronger within Remy. It felt as thought he were drowning in quicksand trying to fight Daken's abilities and charm, and that giving in would be so much less stressful. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something back to him, he quickly found Daken's lips upon his own, and his tongue in his mouth.

It was just complete and utter shock to Remy. He tried to pull back, but found it nearly impossible to do so, as he was up against a wall already. The way Daken was kissing him was a shock as well. He never had been kissed in such a way before! His tongue was moving along his gums and just rubbing up against his tongue in such an erotic manner. It was mesmerizing.

As soon as Daken started to pull away from him, there was a small trail of saliva connecting the two men for a short time before it broke. Remy was just left gasping for air as he stared at Daken. His face was slightly flushed, and he looked a little confused over what had just happened.

"See what I mean, Remy. I can give you what you really desire. I doubt you wish to continue such activities in an alleyway. I have a penthouse not far from here. Would you care to join me?" Daken was smiling ear to ear as he backed away from Remy. He held his hand out to the other man, like a spider luring his meal into it's web. "I promise you will not regret it. I'll even make you breakfast in the morning."

His mind was swimming. Every primal part of his body wanted to say yes, to go with Daken and be subjected to more of these pleasures he desired of him. The other part of him knew this was wrong, and just giving the man another notch in his belt. He was just going to use him, like everyone else. He could be seeking information about Laura, Logan, or even the new Jean Grey School that was being built.

"You don' give nuthin' for free, Daken. I know dat." Remy's eyes narrowed as he fought to gain his composure back. "Lepoard don' change his spots."

"No, they do not." Daken readily admitted that, but kept his hand out to the other man, watching him struggle under the weight of so many emotions and feelings. "But as I said, I truly want you by my side. I told you back in Madripoor, I NEED a man like yourself. And you need someone like me to give you the pleasure and desire you so desperately need. There is no shame in that."

Remy's hand was shaking, starting to move up to take Daken's, but stopping just shy of doing so. If he took Daken's offer, he'd be no better than some common whore. A bed warmer for a man who wished to gain power and control over others. And what of the people who he cared about? What about Laura and Cecelia? What about Logan and the X-Men?

Remy's hand quickly moved back to his side and under his jacket. To Daken's surprise, Remy was able to fight off the pheromones he was producing once more. His will power was even stronger that he anticipated, and it only made him want the Cajun more! But before he could try to produce more of pheromones to try and control the situation, Remy unleash a torrent of charged cards in his direction, striking him in the neck, chest, and legs, and knocking clear across the alleyway.

"Consider dat my answer!" Remy shouted as he started to walk out of the alleyway. He knew Daken would heal up quickly, but he also knew he would not risk going after him at this point. Already people were turning on lights in their apartment buildings and trying to glance into the alleyway. "I got too much pride to waste bein' a toy for you, Daken!"

Remy's face was close to solid stone as he continued to walk down the streets of Manhattan. Despite what little fun he had tonight, Daken went and ruined it all. He had too many important things in his life, now, and he would be damned if he lost it all. Though the back of his mind made him feel a though he should have went with Daken, experienced what the man was so willing to offer him. Hopefully a cold shower would get rid of those feelings and he could start over in the morning, a brand new day


End file.
